


Alan Turing

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Alan Turing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/gifts).



“Yes, I know who is was, Mycroft,” Sherlock says. Odd how they’re here together, sharing a drink, but his brother said it was important. He generally ignores his brother’s requests, but his tone sounded urgent. Now this history lesson? What was Mycroft on about?

“I am not completely inept at science,” Sherlock continues. “Alan Turing was highly influential in the development of theoretical computer science. He’s considered the man who created the model of a general purpose computer.”

“He was a queer genius. Like you,” Mycroft said. “Sadly, the times were different. He was punished for who he loved. You, on the other hand, live in a different world. Carpe Diem, little brother.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/rJpPjhc)


End file.
